In order for the electronic devices to fulfil their measuring tasks, i.e. detecting and forwarding a measuring value, the electronic devices must be adapted to the requirements of each measuring spot at least once prior to first operation. It may, however, also become necessary for an already adjusted electronic device to be readapted to changing measuring conditions. Such adjustments are done in an adjustment process.
A filling level sensor, for example, must be supplied with information about the minimal and the maximal filling level in order to be able to correctly show a measuring value between these two values, or to transfer this value to a process control system. In a non contact measuring system, this may be achieved by communicating to the sensor manually via an input apparatus a maximal distance between the sensor and the filling matter surface at which the vessel is empty (0%) and a minimal distance between the sensor and the filling matter surface at which the vessel is full (100%). Under difficult measuring conditions it may also be necessary to set further parameters specific to the measuring spot. Thus, the sensor may be supplied, via the input apparatus, with geometric parameters specific to the vessel or the filling matter.
The same applies to filling level measurements with pressure measuring devices or capacitive measuring methods in which a complete filling and complete emptying of the vessel is also necessary for the setting process for sensor or device adjustment.
The, adjustment of devices for limit level detection working on the vibration principle is done by determining the vibrating frequency of the tuning fork of the device for limit level detection at the point where the tuning fork comes into contact with the filling medium, when the filling medium is filled into the vessel, and therefore deviates from its resonant frequency. For this adjustment the vessel must be made full, which in practice often requires a lot of effort and cost. Such adjustment processes are very expensive when there is a great number of identical measuring spots. There is therefore a need for rationalizing the adjustment of the individual electronic devices when there is a large number of identical measuring spots.
A great disadvantage is that when a sensor is exchanged, in case of repair, for example, the newly installed sensor must again be adjusted. There is therefore also a need for the adjustment values of an electronic device to be transferred to another electronic device.